The Cosmic Mind
Summary The Cosmic Mind, also known as The Cosmic Imagination or The Multiverse is a set of multiple distinct universes, or "dimensions," of which the Land of Ooo, the rest of Earth and Mars are parts of. The concept of the multiverse is based on the popular real-world idea that various parallel universes may exist with different physical laws, histories and/or dimensionalities. When the sword on The Enchiridion is turned sideways, it displays a holographic map of the known dimensions of the multiverse, as well as the connections between them. In it, each dimension is represented by a unique three-dimensional shape. Whether these shapes are true reflections of the dimensions or just symbols to help distinguish between them is unclear Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: The Cosmic Mind, The Cosmic Imagination, The Multiverse Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Genderless Age: As old as time Classification: Sentient multiverse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Is the multiverse), Magic, Destruction, Creation and Reality Warping ("If reality is Mental in nature, analogous to a Cosmic Mind, and if Wizardry is a function of the Imagination, then the Forces of Nature in the Multiverse are akin to the Currents of the Cosmic Imagination. Thus, the Origin of Wizardry is at the Core of Creation, and Wizards can create or destroy as they wish, tapping into the Power of the Cosmic Imagination."; "The Imagination is the Manifestation of the Visible from the Invisible. It is the Engine of the Unconscious, and it is there that all desires, all dreams, all plans, and all achievements are born. Wizardry is the ability to control and focus the Imagination in specific ways that will unleash Hidden Powers."), Space-Time Manipulation, Possibly Acausality (Described as being "self-born" and "paradoxically sentient"), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, ice, candy and slime), Regeneration (High-Godly, "The multiverse is unstopable, even if it ends, it will sprout back into existence again, but this time in some new, unknown way, just as it did when all of this began"), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, The Multiverse is "a Consensus Reality shared by the minds of all sentient beings", as long as someone still exists to percieve reality, The Cosmic Mind will still exist), and far more (The Cosmic Mind is the source of all magic and wizardry in all of Adventure Time, and every time Magic is used on the franchise, the user is simply tapping into the power of the Cosmic Mind) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (The Cosmic Mind is described as a self-born, infinite and paradoxically sentient multiverse) Speed: Omnipresent (Is the multiverse) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (The Cosmic Mind is described as a self-born, infinite and paradoxically sentient multiverse) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Everything in existence Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is the multiverse and the source of all magic, s well as having information from both the past and the future, however, The Cosmic Mind was stated to be "paradoxically sentient", and that "the Multiverse is not really self-aware; it only thinks it is") Weaknesses: Will simply stop existing if there is nobody left to percieve it Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Adventure Time Category:Genderless Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Magic Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Omnipresent Category:Book Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscience